Jack and the Sodor Construction Company
|producer(s)=Phil Fehrle |production_company=Gullane Entertainment |composer(s)=Robert Hartshorne & Ed Welch |narrator(s)= *Michael Angelis *Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes= *13 *26 |released=2006 |previous=Season 6 |next=Season 7}} '''Jack & the Sodor Construction Company' or Jack and the Pack was a mini-series devised by Phil Fehrle to be a spin-off of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. Michael Angelis narrated all thirteen episodes in the UK and Michael Brandon narrated for the US. Production The plan was soon scrapped when HiT Entertainment took over because they saw it as a rip-off of their other construction-based series, "Bob the Builder". Twenty-six episodes were planned, but because of financial difficulties, only thirteen (half of the series) were filmed. The characters only appeared in two sixth season episodes, Jack Jumps In and A Friend in Need. In 2006 a DVD, Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures, was released. Since then, The Pack has made appearances in The Great Discovery special, the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand, the twentieth season episode, Mucking About and cameos in the nineteenth season episode, The Other Side of the Mountain and the twenty-first season episodes, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and A Shed for Edward. Jack returned in CGI in the 2013 special, King of the Railway and appeared again in the second 2015 special, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, in which Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty also returned. For this series, large-scale models of Thomas and Percy were built. Two of these models are now on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan (previously on display at Thomas Town). Head writer Andrew Brenner stated on his CV that he has worked on this series since 2010. Episodes Cancelled Episodes Songs * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Kelly * Isobella * Ned * Byron * Max * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Policeman * The Foreman * Henry * The Photographer * Gordon * James * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * Toby * Edward * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Henrietta * Bertie * Harold * Elizabeth * Cranky * Tiger Moth * Stephen Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * George * The Horrid Lorries Characters introduced * Monty * Patrick * Nelson * Buster * Dryaw FC coach * The Experts * The Piano Lady * The One-eyed Truck * The Loader * Nigel Trivia * This series takes place following the sixth season as it was filmed in 2002, though it was filmed alongside the seventh season. * This series takes place between the seventh and eighth seasons. * This is the first series directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth season. * Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell originally wrote the music for the spin-off series, but when they departed from the show, HiT Entertainment got the new show composers, Ed Welch and Robert Hartshorne to re-record the music. * The eighth season intro and credits are used for the spin-off series. * This series was never shown in Latin America, Brazil, Norway, Finland, Japan, Greece, Israel, Poland or Romania. * Percy's model for this series has red stepladders on the end of his running board instead of green and a green dome instead of gold. * A large scale model of Trevor was built for this series. The large scale model is now owned by ThomasTankMerch on Twitter. * A large scale model of George was built for this series, but was reworked to make Buster. * The Official Website, as well as various magazine articles and file facts, state that the Horrid Lorries were "especially built to work at Sodor Construction Company". It is therefore possible that they may have been originally intended to be a part of the Pack. * Thomas and/or Percy appear in every episode of the spin-off series. de:Thomas und seine treuen Freunde es:Jack y la Compañía Constructora de Sodor he:ג'ק וחברת הבנייה של סודור pl:Jacek i Firma Budowlana Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Thomas & Friends